


Just Friends?

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, Rubberflap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy's been feeling lonely lately since Holly and Arin formed a relationship. Ross admits that he's been feeling the same and they agree to help each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends?

Suzy could only blame herself for the way she felt right now. 

She was lonely, she used to have to lovers but now she had neither. Well that wasn’t true she was still in relationships with both of them but they were more infatuated with each other at the moment. 

More or less a week ago Holly and Suzy were hanging out, relaxing after a stressful week for both of them. They had some fun in bed to unwind and then cuddled up watching re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. 

“Can you believe Arin’s favourite character is Ross? Like seriously he’s the worst, all he does is whine.” 

Holly laughed, agreeing with Suzy, she much preferred Phoebe, loving how creative she was and how happy she was most of the time, not to mention crazy.

With the mention of Suzy’s husband Holly found it the perfect moment to bring up what had been on her mind for a while. 

“So Suzy, I um, I wanted to ask you something about Arin.” 

Suzy nodded, her attention now fully on Holly instead of Ross exclaiming for the hundredth time that he and Rachel were on a break, a fact that was true but he should know by now Rachel isn’t going to accept that fact. 

“Well I was wondering if um, since he’s okay with us, maybe I could ask him out?” Holly started blushing, matching her pink hair. Suzy loved when Holly got like this, all shy and embarrassed, somehow making her look cuter than she already was. 

Suzy was overjoyed to hear that Holly had a crush on Arin. Her husband didn’t like to show it but he was jealous of Suzy and Holly’s relationship. 

“Of course are you kidding me, of course you can.” 

Holly smiled, snuggling into Suzy’s side to hide her smile and Suzy began carding her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair happily. She’d always felt bad about having a relationship with Holly after finding out about Arin’s crush, it didn’t make it any better that he always asked about the dates the two girls went on and stuff like that. Arin sometimes looked heartbroken but he always tried to retrain himself, he was happy for Suzy because he knew Suzy loved Holly just as much as he did and he loved Suzy and wanted her to be happy. 

A few days later Holly worked up the courage to ask Arin out and he was more than excited to hear those words from her lips. They were both extremely nervous at first but now they were spending so much time together, flaunting their new relationship. 

That was the problem. At first Suzy thought the three of them would have a sort of threesome relationship but that was proving to not be the case. 

Holly and Arin were spending more and more time together and the effect of that was Suzy being alone a lot more than usual, spending her time missing her lovers. She didn’t want to say anything since they had been wanting to confess their feelings for each other for a while. She expected she would still see Arin at home but due to recording Grumps and other events that were coming his way such as doing voice acting, Arin wasn’t home that often and when he was it was likely he was spending that time working out or sleeping. 

Suzy watched as Arin and Holly left the office for their lunch date, unaware of how upset she was. Of course it made sense, they were in that beginning stage of a relationship where everything was new. She felt bad for thinking it but Suzy was jealous and wanted that feeling again. Other than Arin and Holly she hadn’t really dated since she’d been with Arin for over ten years. 

“Feeling lonely?” 

Suzy jumped as Ross distracted her from her thoughts. She hadn’t noticed him come over, she didn’t even know he was in the office today, though it made sense, he was probably recording with Holly. 

“Ross you scared me,” Suzy admitted, mocking anger as she fake punched him on the shoulder, ignoring his question. 

Ross apologised, rubbing his arm as if Suzy actually hurt him, well she kinda did, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“So, you ignored me question.”

Suzy’s gaze fell to the floor, suddenly fining it more interesting. She nodded after a while, she couldn’t deny it. She was lonely. 

Ross sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her to comfort her. Suzy leaned into Ross’s chest, it felt a bit strange, she hadn’t cuddled up with Ross in years, and he was drunk at the time and cuddling with everyone. She felt less lonely and she brought her legs up onto the couch and cuddled closer to Ross. He hugged her back and Suzy realised that Ross must have been just as alone as she was. 

“I’m sorry Ross,” Suzy whispered feeling bad about complaining so much. 

“What?” Ross exclaimed in confusion. He wondered why she would apologies for cuddling with him, he was the one that initiated it anyway. 

“I’m here complaining when you must feel the same way and that’s really selfish of me.” 

“No Suzy, you’ve got it way worse. I spend less time with one person but you spend less time with two people. I mean yeah, when Holly was spending time with you I didn’t see her as much but she did balance it out better and I get to spend my time at home with her. Arin works longer hours so you must not see him as much I see Holly… and now you don’t see Holly much.” 

Ross rambled on and it made sense when he put it that way but Suzy still felt as if Ross wasn’t letting on how upset and lonely he really was. 

“But, you must still feel lonely or it's at least a little weird?” 

Ross nodded, he couldn’t deny that it did feel strange, more so with Arin and he knew that was wrong but Suzy’s a girl and is therefore completely different, but sometimes it felt like Arin was a replacement. 

“Yeah, it does.” Ross sighed, he wanted to comfort Suzy but he still wasn’t in the best place with this situation either so he didn’t know what to say. Suzy studied Ross’s face, he was clearly upset, no longer hiding behind a facade. 

Maybe it was the feeling of being lonely that lead to the idea, or the fact that they had been cuddled up to each other for so long that the idea of being close was already their minds but the two ended up going back to Suzy and Arin’s home with the promise of a great night. 

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Suzy and Ross spent the ride in silence, both too nervous to think of conversation topics. Both were questioning what they were doing and why. Well they knew what they were going to do, they were going to have sex, or at least that’s what was implied, by who neither could really remember. Why? Well because they felt alone and needed comfort. It made sense in many ways that they did this with each other instead of finding someone else, as they both understood what each other were going through. 

The pair entered the Hanson house, taking off their shoes and making their way to the guest bedroom before they could back out of anything. They sat on the bed, Ross’s right hand cupped Suzy’s cheek and with his left he moved a strand of hair off of her face. He couldn’t deny that Suzy was beautiful. 

Suzy blushed as she lifted her gaze from her lap to Ross’s eyes. His eyes were beautiful, and looked as if they were sparkling due to the lighting in the room. His face was kind and innocent looking; it always had been. Ross was cute, Suzy always knew that. 

Ross slowly leaned it and kissed his friend’s lips for the first time. It was... strange. Neither of them would say the disliked it but at the same time they didn’t completely enjoy it but they both felt as if they’d gone too far to go back. 

Bringing his hands to the hem of Suzy’s shirt he toyed with it a little making sure she was okay with it. She broke apart from him and gave him a nervous smile before nodding raising her arms as Ross removed her shirt. He then proceeded to remove his own shirt. 

Both of them felt self-conscious. Ross had been shirtless around Suzy before, and Suzy had been around Ross while she was in a bikini, but the circumstance was more intimate. Ross struggled to remember what he normally did with Holly for a while and the two sat staring at each other. He brought his hand to her hip, slowly pushing her down so she was laying on the mattress. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She was being honest, this felt weird, but she didn’t feel lonely and that was what she wanted right now. 

Ross brought both his hands to Suzy’s hips and ran them up till he reached her bra clasp. He fiddled with it, struggling a little but it didn’t take long. Suzy was patient and didn’t really mind, sometimes Arin would get like this too. 

Suzy frowned, should she really be thinking of Arin right now? He was her husband but Ross was here now, he was the one she was about to have sex with. She wondered if Arin thought of her when he was with Holly. 

She pushed the thought out of her mind as Ross kissed her just above her breast. It was sloppy and nothing like Holly had told her Ross was like. Ross knew this couldn’t be good for Suzy, he was trying his best but everything felt unnatural. 

Suzy felt bad that Ross was doing all the work when he was upset too. She ran her hand down his chest. Ross admired how pretty her fake nails looked; painted red with a black criss-cross design that must have taken her a while to do. Soon her hand reached Ross’s pants and she undid the button and zipper. 

Ross let out a whimper. He hoped he sounded more excited that he actually was. Suzy’s hand went in to Ross’s pants and rubbed him though his boxers. She noticed that Ross wasn’t hard at all, not even semi-erect. 

She was distracted from her thoughts when Ross undid her jeans. She pulled her hands away from Ross’s crotch and shimmied out of her jeans, cursing how tight they were. Ross removed his pants too and blushed as he looked at Suzy. 

She was wearing lacy, black panties with a cute green bow on the front. That was all she was currently wearing and although Ross found her beautiful and he loved her, he couldn’t get his dick to comply with the demands he was begging for in his head. He didn’t want to disappoint Suzy. 

Suzy brought her shaky hands to the waistline of Ross’s boxers and pulled them down, revealing his limp member. Ross blushed, embarrassed. She went to touch him, thinking it might help, but she decided against it. Ross obviously wasn’t aroused and she had to be honest with herself, she wasn’t aroused either. She loved Ross as a friend but she had no sexual attraction towards him. 

“Ross?” 

To Ross his friend sounded upset and he felt terrible, he was doing this for her, to cheer her up and he couldn’t even get it up.

“You’re not into this are you?” Suzy continued after getting no response. Ross shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Suzy.” 

“Ross, don’t worry about it. Honestly I’m not feeling it either.” 

Ross let out a sigh of relief and Suzy giggled, they both felt really stupid but at least they were both as stupid as each other. 

The pair got pack into their clothes, well they got half dressed. They decided to watch a movie on the couch and they wanted to be comfy so Suzy didn’t bother with putting her bra back on and had sweatpants on instead of her jeans and Ross abandoned having his jeans on, leaving him in just his boxers and Transformers t-shirt. 

Jurassic Park was on and they figured it would do, they were both pretty tired. 

Ross still felt terrible, even though Suzy didn’t want to have sex eother. Suzy was feeling a bit uncomfortable as well. She knew they needed to talk about it.

“So um, I dunno, um should we talk about this? I mean, if you want to, I just feel bad since I initiated it.” 

Suzy smiled, glad that Ross felt the same way. 

“Yes I think we should, but seriously don’t feel bad, I mean I wanted it at the time, but Ross I don’t feel that way about you. I love you, but as a friend.”

Ross nodded, he felt the same way but couldn’t find the words, so he was glad that Suzy said them for him. 

“Yeah I feel the same, like this is nice and cuddling, but anything else, I just couldn’t do it.”

The two left it at that and watched the movie. Suzy was laying with her head in Ross’s lap as he played with her long hair. They were friends, and that was it. They didn’t regret this experience; it had brought them closer as friends. 

Soon Suzy felt her eyes start to droop and she heard Ross yawn. Neither of them could be bothered to move and they were comfy so they both made an unspoken agreement to sleep on the couch, cuddling closer to each other. 

Before falling asleep Suzy asked Ross one final question. She couldn’t have him as a lover, but she knew this moment right now was helping her and she hoped it was helping Ross. 

“Ross? I was wondering, if either of us were feeling lonely, maybe we could do this again? Well without the awkward almost having sex part.”

“Of course Suze.” Ross smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead. They loved each other, but they loved each other as friends.


End file.
